Una taza
by bruxi
Summary: Porque un gesto, un objeto o una mirada pueden decir mucho más que todas las palabras del mundo. Y ella tampoco necesitaba grandes acciones para saber cuánto la amaba Naruto. Lo sabía. Simplemente, lo sabía. Pero si era importante para él, bien podía ser una buena novia y dejarse mimar de vez en cuando.


**¡YAHOI! Sí, lo sé, no tenía planeado subir nada más esta semana, ni siquiera este mes o este trimestre, que no fuera lo que vosotros ya sabéis (porque muchos me seguís y eso).**

**Pero esta idea la tenía en la cabeza desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Vino a mí una noche de insomnio en la que tardé mucho en dormirme y... ¿sabéis lo más gracioso? Originalmente iba a ser un drabble, pero luego me pasé de las 500 palabras y dije, "Bah, mejor una viñeta" ¡pero también me pasé de palabras!**

**¡De hecho, me animé a empezar a escribir esto porque se suponía que iba a ser algo cortito! ¡Se suponía que la iba a terminar y a subir ayer pero las palabras seguían fluyendo y fluyendo y mis dedos no podían parar y... AGH!**

**¿Por qué eres así, mujer? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Una taza**

* * *

Dejó la taza delicadamente sobre la mesa tras beber un sorbo. Sintió la mirada de su novio sobre ella y se volvió para dirigirle una interrogación con sus ojos:

―¿Ocurre algo?―Él posó la vista en la taza destartalada en la que acababa de servirle un poco de té y luego la miró nuevamente. Frunció el ceño para mirar ahora su propio vaso de plástico, el cual era un envase de ramen reciclado―. ¿Naruto-kun?―Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―No pasa nada, solo pensaba… ―Le sonrió; ella parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza, con una adorable expresión mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

Su corazón se aceleró al tiempo que un tenue sonrojo le aparecía en el puente de la nariz. ¡Dios, era tan mona y tan cuca… Le daban ganas de comérsela entera. Sonrió para tranquilizarla y extendió los brazos para atraerla hacia su pecho y depositar un beso en la coronilla negro azulada, cruzando las manos en la cintura femenina y acomodándola en el hueco de sus piernas abiertas.

Le encantaba sentirla así contra él: suave, cálida, amorosa y perfecta. Si tan solo se hubiera percatado antes de sus sentimientos…

―¿Naruto-kun?―Ella intentó separarse para mirarlo directamente al rostro pero él apretó el abrazo y hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Sonrió al sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba y se acrecentaban los latidos de su corazón.

―Estoy bien, no es nada. Una tontería'ttebayo. ―Se separó finalmente de ella y le acarició las pálidas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, apartándole un par de los largos mechones detrás de las orejas, para luego bajar la cabeza y besarla cariñosamente en los rosados y carnosos labios―. Debería acompañarte ya a casa… No quiero que tu padre te regañe y te impida volver a quedar conmigo. ―La soltó con un suspiro y se levantó, rascándose la cabeza con aire distraído mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Hinata se apresuró a incorporarse y a seguirlo hasta la entrada. Echó un vistazo a los vasos y platos sucios que habían utilizado y que quedaban en la mesita que estaba en medio del pequeño cuarto.

―Espera, te ayudaré a-

―No hace falta―contestó él, cogiendo las llaves y agarrándola de la mano, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Hinata no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, siendo acallada por los labios de su novio cada vez que abría la boca para protestar. Al fin decidió callar y hacer el camino hasta la residencia Hyūga en silencio, porque eso de darse besos a la vista de todo el mundo no ayudaba precisamente a su timidez.

Naruto sonrió, adorando el rubor, sin duda fruto de la vergüenza que la había hecho sentir, que cubría su ovalado rostro. La acercó un poco más, apretando los finos dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

Era increíble que tuviera novia, ¡y que él fuera un _novio_! En sus fantasías adolescentes, cuando anhelaba conseguir el amor de Sakura, su compañera de equipo y actual mejor amiga casi hermana, nunca había planeado nada más allá de que ella le dijera que lo quería de la misma manera en que él la quería a ella.

Ahora, mientras caminaba de la mano por la aldea junto a la auténtica dueña de su corazón, se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que implicaba el amor de verdad. Porque con Hinata no solo anhelaba que ella le dijera que lo amaba, sino que quería verla, tocarla, tenerla junto a él a todas horas del día.

Llegaron a las puertas del complejo del clan Hyūga y la pareja se detuvo. Hinata se puso frente al rubio y vaciló antes de despedirse. Sabía que algo rondaba por la mente de su novio, pero no quería agobiarlo a preguntas ni comportarse como la típica novia pesada y celosa. Aparcó sus dudas a un lado y tomó la determinación de esperar a que él se lo contara, estaba segura de que no era nada grave o ya se lo habría dicho.

Se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. En el último momento, Naruto volvió la cara, haciendo que sus bocas se encontraran. Hinata soltó una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa y se apartó casi enseguida, mirando a todos lados, casi como esperara ver saltar a toda su familia el alto muro que protegía la casa principal, listos para linchar al Uzumaki por mancillarla.

Su padre tenía unas ideas un poco anticuadas al respecto del amor…

Naruto rio y bajó la cabeza de nuevo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos; la besó ahora en la frente. Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho, justo donde le latía el corazón.

―Que te vaya bien en tu misión, Hinata. ―Le dijo.

Hinata cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir al instante, sonriendo feliz.

―Gracias… tú también: cuídate.

―Voy a estar muy aburrido sin ti.

―Vuelvo en dos días… y además mañana tienes una misión con Sakura-chan y Sai-kun…

―Una facilita. Kakashi-sensei debería mandarme hacer cosas más… importantes. ¡Que para algo he salvado el mundo… _dos_ veces'ttebayo!―Hinata soltó una risita que ocultó tras su mano.

Naruto volvió a sonreír como bobo al ver sus ojos perlas brillantes, probablemente de felicidad por estar con él (o, al menos, eso le gustaba creer).

La besó una última vez para acto seguido darse la vuelta e irse definitivamente, agitando la mano un segundo antes de saltar para perderse entre los tejados de Konoha.

Hinata lo vio desaparecer en la noche estrellada, como si ambos fueran los protagonistas de alguna romántica historia de amor épico.

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió el portón tras ella. Necesitaba descansar para la misión a la que saldría mañana junto con Kiba y Shino.

―Ya estoy en casa, padre. ―Hiashi dio un sorbo a su té totalmente tranquilo, sin dar muestras de su alivio al verla sana y salva y aparentemente tan pulcra y bien arreglada como cuando había salido de casa a primera hora de la tarde para ir a encontrarse con ese bribón de Uzumaki.

―Bien. La cena estará en una hora. Puedes bañarte primero. No tardes mucho que debes descansar para mañana. ―Hinata hizo una reverencia y fue a cumplir con esa petición.

Mientras, en el interior del salón, Hanabi abría la puerta que daba al otro pasillo, mirando con una sonrisa divertida para su progenitor.

―¿Ves? Te dije que iba a volver sana y salva. ―Su padre gruñó, sacando de debajo de la mesa el arrugado periódico que había estado retorciendo en sus manos hasta un minuto antes de notar a su hija mayor penetrar en la casa―. Por cierto: Natsu dice que te dejará preparada una toalla caliente para que pongas hoy sobre tus ojos cuando te vayas a dormir. Usar tanto el byakugan para espiar a nee-sama te está empezando a pasar factura… ―Hiashi volvió a gruñir, tomando nuevamente su taza de té para dar otro sorbo.

Si tan solo Naruto no hubiese tenido de maestro a Jiraiya… tal vez podría fiarse un poco más de él.

* * *

Tal y como le había dicho a Hinata, la misión había sido de lo más facilita. Habían sido llamados a una localidad cercana para ayudar a reparar los daños que las últimas lluvias habían dejado a su paso en los campos y en los hogares de los lugareños. Además de vigilar que a ningún bandido se le diera por aprovecharse de la preocupación y el estado de los aldeanos para robar.

Gracias a los múltiples clones que Naruto era capaz de crear aquello fue pan comido. Las cercas, los tejados, las paredes agrietadas y los campos inundados pronto estuvieron en condiciones de ser utilizados de nuevo. Sai y Sakura apenas tuvieron que hacer nada, más allá de el primero vigilar desde el aire mientras la segunda se ocupaba de los heridos y de instruir a la gente sobre unas medidas básicas de higiene y seguridad para evitar que alguna epidemia se extendiera por la aldea.

A última hora de la tarde ya estaban de vuelta, agotados pero satisfechos. Sai tenía que ir a hablar con Kakashi con algo relacionado con ANBU, así que se ofreció a entrar el informe de la misión, dejando libres a sus dos compañeros para que fueran a descansar. Ambos se veían terribles, puesto que habían hecho bastante más que él en aquella jornada.

Naruto acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa, donde los padres de la joven lo invitaron a quedarse a cenar, pero él rechazó la invitación muy amablemente, alegando que estaba demasiado cansado y que no podía esperar a agarrar su cama para tirarse a dormir.

Llegó a su apartamento y abrió la puerta; encendió la luz y lo encontró tan vacío y solitario como cuando había salido de casa aquella mañana. Cerró los ojos y evocó en su mente a su novia, delante de la pequeña cocina que él nunca usaba, preparando una deliciosa cena. El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír. Era algo que Hinata solía hacer cuando coincidía que ella estaba en la aldea y él llegaba de una misión.

Tarareando algo más animado, se fue desnudando mientras se metía en el baño a darse una buena ducha. Le encantaba su pequeño cuarto de baño. Era un lujo que no había tenido en su antigua casa, donde el espacio era tan reducido que no había habido sitio para construir uno. Por eso, cuando le cedieron uno de los pisos en los nuevos edificios, se aseguró de que tuviera un cuarto de baño, aunque este fuera pequeño. Con un simple cuadrado donde pudiera lavarse y un váter se conformaba.

Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo quitándole el jabón y el champú, sus ojos azules se movieron involuntariamente hacia el vaso en el que reposaban dos cepillos de dientes: uno naranja y otro azul. Sonrió nuevamente, apagando el agua y saliendo para secarse y ponerse el pijama, que no era más que un pantalón viejo de chándal y una de sus camisas blancas de manga corta.

Secándose el pelo se dirigió ahora a la cocina, abriendo la alacena para coger un envase de ramen. Puso agua a calentar y silbando abrió la alacena de al lado, topándose con los dos vasos contados que tenía y aquel vaso de plástico reciclado que había utilizado en la última visita de Hinata a su casa.

Frunció el ceño y agarró la taza desconchada en la que había tenido que servirle el té a su novia. La miró, apretándola entre sus dedos al tiempo que tensaba la mandíbula.

Nunca había necesitado cosas como vajilla o juegos de té o vasos, puesto que nunca nadie iba a visitarlo y sus amigos apenas pasaban cinco minutos en su apartamento cuando iban a buscarlo para ir a algún sitio. A Naruto nunca le había gustado la idea de invitarlos a su casa. Su humilde apartamento no era nada comparado con las bonitas y elegantes casas en las que ellos vivían, incluso el apartamento de Sai estaba más limpio y ordenado que el suyo y era más luminoso.

Pero ahora que tenía novia… Sabía que a Hinata le daba exactamente igual que le sirviera el té en una taza de porcelana fina que en un vaso de plástico de ramen reciclado.

Pero a él no. Ella se merecía mucho más que una taza agrietada o un envase de plástico con rastros de sabor a fideos rancios.

Con una mirada de determinación en su rostro, cerró la alacena y apagó la cocina, donde el agua ya casi se había evaporado por completo del cazo. Echó el líquido en el ramen y lo dejó a reposar, mientras él entraba en su habitación y rebuscaba entre su ropa tirada hasta encontrar su cartera.

Se sentó a la mesa y la abrió. Seguramente mañana a primera hora ya tendría la paga de la misión de aquel día, y no era como si fuese pobre… No tenía gustos caros ni ninguna afición extravagante, por lo que podría permitirse comprarse prácticamente cualquier cosa de menaje para el hogar que se le antojara.

Sonriendo con la decisión ya tomada cerró la cartera y la dejó sobre la mesa, para, ahora sí, engullir su tan preciado ramen.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano a pesar de ser su día libre. Mañana volvía Hinata y quería tener su sorpresa para ella a tiempo. Agarró una bolsa de tela que Hinata usaba para ir a comprar comida y que había dejado allí permanentemente, con la esperanza de que él la utilizara.

Se puso su chaqueta naranja y se guardó las llaves, tras haber cerrado la puerta del apartamento. Se dirigió hacia una de las tiendas que habían abierto recientemente en la parte nueva, dedicada precisamente a decoración y cosas para el hogar. Vagó por las estanterías hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

Examinó minuciosamente cada una de las tazas, vasos y cuencos que había dispuestos en las estanterías. Varias veces una dependienta ataviada con el mandil que era el uniforme de la tienda le preguntó si quería ayuda con algo, pero él rechazó su ayuda amablemente, decidido a escoger por sí mismo la taza perfecta para su novia. No sería especial si no lo hacía él mismo. Tenía que hacerlo él. Era importante para el Uzumaki.

Tras mucho buscar, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando lo vio: la taza perfecta. Se acercó despacio a la estantería en la que estaba colocada, como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Formaba parte de un juego de cuenco, plato, vaso ¡y hasta cubiertos! Con el corazón latiéndole deprisa, tomó la taza cuidadosamente y la estudió con perspicaces ojos azules, cerciorándose de que no tenía ningún defecto.

Era una taza preciosa: azul con pequeños puntitos lila claro. Le recordó enseguida a Hinata. La agarró con dos manos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, feliz. Echó un leve vistazo a los demás objetos que conformaban el juego pero luego negó, encaminándose hacia la caja para pagar. En otra ocasión, se dijo. Podía volver a por lo demás poco a poco, sorprendiendo así a Hinata un poquito cada vez. ¡No era bueno agotar todas las oportunidades de ser el mejor novio del mundo de una sola vez!

Cuando tuvo la taza finalmente en su poder, la metió con cuidado en la bolsa y luego fue corriendo hasta el supermercado más cercano, para comprar algo sencillo que pudiera hacer de comer. No era un gran cocinero pero algo podría improvisar… Había observado muchas veces a Hinata cocinar… Las verduras salteadas no parecían difíciles… Y tal vez podría hacer algo de arroz… Tenía una arrocera en casa que Hinata había llevado la primera vez que le hizo de comer. También podía poner algo en el horno, alguno de esos platos precocinados que tan solo había que calentar y ya estaban listos para comer. No sería tan bueno como las delicias que solía prepararle Hinata, pero era mejor que nada.

Quería demostrarle que él también podía cuidar de ella, y no solo en lo económico.

Encontró al fin un pollo envasado al vacío en cuya etiqueta del plástico que lo recubría ponía que tan solo había que echarlo en una bandeja y meterlo al horno precalentado para dejarlo dorarse durante unos veinte o treinta minutos. Perfecto.

Cogió un paquete de arroz y fue a pagar a la caja. Tras el supermercado fue a una de esas tiendas donde vendían los tés especiales aromatizados (y naturales) que tanto le gustaban a su novia. Compró una caja y salió nuevamente a la calle temblando como una hoja, preguntándose como demonios podía costar tanto una mísera caja de hojas de té. ¡Por muy natural que fuese le parecía un auténtico robo!

Respiró hondo mientras regresaba a su casa. Por Hinata. Todo era por Hinata. Ella se merecía eso y más. Mucho más.

Guardó las compras en la pequeña cocina y, satisfecho, se dispuso a comer y a pasar una tarde de completo relax en la soledad de su apartamento, fantaseando con las diferentes expresiones de sorpresa que pondría su chica en cuanto viera todo lo que había preparado para ella en su ausencia.

Fregó y limpió un poco, también. Si quería impresionarla debía hacerlo bien. A media tarde, mientras estaba regando las plantas que tenía en su pequeño balcón, alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento. Dejó la regadera en el suelo y fue a abrir.

Era Sakura, quién se encontraba con los brazos firmemente anclados en las caderas y las piernas abiertas, un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Naruto sonrió con cariño al ver preocupación en sus ojos jade.

―Estoy bien, Sakura-chan, ¿ves? He dormido y ya he recuperado todo el chakra que gasté ayer. Kurama ayuda mucho con eso, ya lo sabes'ttebayo. ―Sakura lo repasó con sus inquisitivos ojos verdes, sin fiarse del todo de la palabra de su mejor amigo.

―Parece que sí. ¿Seguro que has descansado lo suficiente? Ayer te veías terrible. Te he traído unas vitaminas que he hecho yo misma por si acaso… ―Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo ante lo último pero se apartó y la dejó entrar.

Sakura se detuvo una vez estuvo dentro, girando sobre sí misma y observando sorprendida el pulcro suelo y sin rastro alguno de ropa usada o de envases de ramen vacíos tirados por doquier.

―¿Sakura-chan?―Ella sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

―No es nada. Anda, prepara un poco de té y tómate una de las vitaminas. Te vendrá bien. ―Naruto la vio sentarse ante la mesita baja y fue a cumplir con su petición con un suspiro.

Puso agua a calentar, sabiendo que su amiga no se marcharía hasta ver por sí misma que estaba perfectamente recuperado. Sakura era demasiado protectora con él, con Sai y con Sasuke, incluso con Ino y las chicas y el resto de sus compañeros de promoción. Se había auto impuesto la tarea de guardiana de la salud de todos y cada uno de ellos, y no les quedaba más remedio que obedecer sus órdenes o sufrir las consecuencias.

Sacó la única taza desconchada que tenía y el envase de ramen reciclado que utilizaba él normalmente. Su mirada cayó un segundo sobre la reluciente taza nueva que antes había lavado y secado con absoluto mimo y sonrió; cerró el armario y vertió el agua sobre el té para dejar hacerlo unos minutos en la tetera. Llevó todo a la mesita y se sentó ante la misma.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos hacia la taza agrietada y el vaso de plástico que sin duda no era tal.

―¿No tienes algo mejor para una señorita como yo?―Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

―No, salvo que quieras el mío…

―Quita, quita, a saber la de bacterias que tiene eso. Venga, seguro que tienes algún vaso más. Con lo desordenado que eres no me extrañaría nada… ―Antes de que pudiera detenerla Sakura se levantó y se internó en la diminuta cocina, abriendo todos los armarios que allí había.

―Sakura-chan, en serio no…

―¡Ajá! ¿Conque no, eh?―Naruto parpadeó y su mirada se volvió dura cuando vio como las manos de su compañera sostenían sin cuidado ninguno la taza que había comprado para Hinata.

Frunció el ceño y se la arrebató sin que la Haruno pudiera emitir un solo sonido de protesta, quedándose absolutamente perpleja por la brusquedad de su gesto y de su ceño.

―No puedes usar esto. ―Volvió a guardar la taza meticulosamente, suspirando aliviado tras cerciorarse de que no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño. Estaba igual de intacta y perfecta que cuando la había guardado la primera vez.

Bueno, tal vez la lavaría nuevamente más tarde para borrar el rastro que los dedos de Sakura habían dejado, pero por lo demás estaba igualita.

―¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué no, si puede saberse?

―Porque no. ―Sakura ladeó la cabeza, entre enfadada y confusa. ¿Qué tenía esa taza de especial? Había notado que era nueva, sí, que había sido comprada hacía muy poco. Pero aparte de ella misma y, ocasionalmente, de Sai o Shikamaru, nadie más iba a visitar a Naruto directamente a su casa.

Bueno, salvo Hinata...

La comprensión cayó sobre ella haciéndola llevarse una mano a la boca para ocultar la enorme sonrisa que había curvado sus labios. Casi no pudo contenerse, pero sabía que si se echaba a reír avergonzaría a Naruto y lo haría pensar que tal vez la taza no era tan buena idea como seguramente habría pensado cuando tomó la decisión de comprarla.

Sintió también un poquitín de envidia hacia Hinata. Suertuda Hyūga… Si hubiera sabido un par de años antes que Naruto podía llegar a ser así de romántico o que se iba a volver tan guapo…

Negó de nuevo con la cabeza, sonriente. No, ella amaba a Sasuke, pero eso no significaba que no le gustaría que su pareja pasara más tiempo en la aldea en vez de por esos mundos de Dios haciendo vete tú a saber qué.

―¿Sakura-chan?―Se acercó al rubio y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla que lo hizo parpadear.

―Acabo de recordar que debo pasar por el hospital antes de ir a casa. Tómate una de las vitaminas y acuéstate pronto. No me fío yo mucho de ti y de Kurama. ¡Adiós!―Naruto la vio irse del apartamento, confuso y algo molesto porque lo había ido a interrumpir en su apacible tarde de descanso.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sakura tan solo se preocupaba por él y se lo agradecía, pero ya era mayorcito y podía cuidar de sí mismo.

Regresó a la tarea de terminar de regar las plantas. Luego cenaría, leería un par de pergaminos que le había dejado Kakashi-sensei con información sobre la política entre aldeas y después se acostaría. Al día siguiente a mediodía regresaba Hinata de su misión, y quería dejarlo todo listo para poder ir a recogerla a la entrada de la aldea.

Solo imaginar su sonrisa y la felicidad que expresarían sus preciosos ojos blanquecinos en cuanto viera todo lo que había preparado para recibirla lo hacía sonreír como bobo.

* * *

―Ugh, maldita sea… ―Hinata se giró a mirar a Kiba, cuyos ojos se habían entrecerrado en dirección a la aún distante puerta de entrada a Konoha.

―¿Ocurre algo, Kiba-kun?―El Inuzuka arrugó la nariz y, haciendo una mueca de asco, señaló con la cabeza para la villa que se veía delante de ellos.

―Tu novio ha venido a buscarte. ―Shino alzó una ceja mientras que el corazón de Hinata saltó en su pecho.

Ansiosa por llegar cuanto antes junto a él, empezó a andar cada vez más rápido. Kiba murmuró algo como "Estúpido Naruto que nos hace quedar mal a los demás" para luego echar a correr tras su compañera. Shino esbozó una pequeña sonrisa siguiendo a sud dos mejores amigos.

―¡Hinata, bienvenida!―La chica se dejó abrazar, feliz, mientras hundía el rostro en la áspera tela de la chaqueta anaranjada de su novio.

―He vuelto… ―Naruto se separó lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso en los labios que los hizo enrojecer levemente a ambos.

―E-ehm… sé que aún tienes que ir a entregar el informe y eso… pero no podía esperar más para verte'ttebayo. ―Hinata sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco más al oírlo.

Sonrió, apartándose de él un poco.

―Uhm… podemos vernos en una hora o así… ―dijo, calculando el tiempo que le llevaría ir hasta la Torre Hokage, entregar el informe de la misión, ir hasta el complejo Hyūga, darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

―No te preocupes, Hinata. Nosotros lo entregaremos. ―Hinata se volvió a mirar a Shino.

―Pero…

―¿En serio?―Shino le lanzó una mirada a Kiba y asintió a la única integrante femenina del equipo ocho.

―Vete. Naruto quiere estar contigo y es comprensible. Debéis recuperar el tiempo perdido. ―Aquellas palabras enigmáticas hizo ladear la cabeza a la pareja.

No obstante, no iba a ser Naruto el que protestara. Sonriendo ampliamente, se agachó para tomar a Hinata en brazos; esta soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

―¡Te lo agradezco Shino! ¡Nos vemos'ttebayo!―Y de un poderoso salto se perdió entre el gentío.

―Hay que ver… Los consientes demasiado… ―murmuró Kiba, haciendo visera con la mano hasta que ambos desaparecieron de su vista―. En fin, vamos a entregar el dichoso informe. Necesito un baño y una buena siesta en mi cama…

* * *

―¡Naruto-kun, bájame! ¡Pu-puedo andar!―Él le sonrió, aterrizando delante de la puerta de su apartamento.

―¡Llegamos!―La bajó al suelo para abrir la puerta y la dejó pasar primero.

―E-estoy hecha un asco… debería ir a casa a bañarme y cambiarme…

―Puedes ducharte aquí. Te prestaré algo de ropa. No es como si fuera la primera vez'ttebayo… ―Hinata enrojeció ante sus palabras.

Cierto, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, lo de ducharse en casa de Naruto y que él le dejara ropa de él para ponerse…

Suspiró resignada al ver el brillo de anhelo en los orbes azules de su chico. No quería romperle las ilusiones, así que accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Fue directa al cuarto de baño mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta. Se aseguró de que Hinata entrara a la ducha y se puso a comprobar que todo estuviera listo para cuando ella saliera de su baño.

El arroz ya estaba hecho; abrió la puerta del horno y pinchó el pollo con un tenedor y asintiendo al ver que las púas se hundían en la tierna carne. Apagó el aparato y dispuso platos, palillos, un cuchillo para cortar y vasos para el agua.

Observó un momento la taza nueva y sonrió, prometiéndole que pronto vendría su momento. Tras la cena, cuando llegara el momento de tomar un relajante té. Sería el preludio perfecto para poder rematar la noche de una forma perfecta.

Cuando Hinata salió de la ducha tuvo que parpadear varias veces, incrédula ante lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando.

―¡Hinata, la cena está lista'ttebayo!―Naruto estaba de pie detrás de una de las sillas, con los brazos abiertos, una enrome sonrisa en su bronceado rostro y los ojos brillando de orgullo y felicidad.

―¿Na-Naruto-kun? ¿Qué…

―¡Quería hacer algo especial por ti! Bueno, tú siempre me esperas de esta manera cuando yo llego de una misión y… bueno… ―El corazón de Hinata se hinchó, rebosante de amor por ese rubio que hacía a su mundo dar vueltas.

Sonrió y fue a sentarse a la mesa, dejando que él le apartara la silla como todo un caballero y le sirviera en primer lugar. Probó un trozo de pollo y luego un poco de arroz.

―¿Y? ¿Está bueno?―Hinata tragó antes de contestarle.

―¡Está muy rico, Naruto-kun!―El alivio se reflejó en su rostro.

―¡Genial! ¡Qué aproveche, entonces'ttebayo!―Cenaron al tiempo que Naruto le preguntaba cosas sobre los últimos días y ella le contestaba y le relataba cómo había ido la misión.

Cuando ninguno pudo más Naruto se levantó para recogerlo todo. Hinata hizo ademán de ayudarlo pero él se lo impidió, diciéndole que le permitiera hacerlo a él, que quería, por un día, ser él el que la consintiera. Hinata estuvo a punto de decirle que no necesitaba que la mimase ni la consintiera de esa forma, pero al ver la determinación en sus ojos, al notar que aquello parecía ser importante para él por algún motivo, finalmente cedió.

―¿Te apetece un té, Hinata?

―La verdad es que sería genial. ―Sonriendo, Naruto puso el agua a calentar y cogió la taza desconchada para él y… la taza nueva para Hinata.

Esperó a que el agua rompiera a hervir y luego lo vertió en la tetera. Puso un paño en la mesa y la tetera encima. Después agarró ambas tazas, poniendo la más vieja ante sí y la que había comprado especialmente para Hinata ante ella.

Hinata estaba distraída, contemplando lo limpio y ordenado que estaba el apartamento. No es como si Naruto no limpiase nunca, pero tendía a dejar que todo se acumulara hasta que no le quedaba más remedio que limpiarlo.

Cuando Naruto la avisó de que el té ya estaba listo, ella se giró, viendo como le servía el té. Un olor delicioso llegó a sus fosas nasales y parpadeó, sorprendida, percatándose de que era uno de sus tés favoritos. Conmovida, agarró la taza y, tras soplar unos instantes, dio un sorbo, sintiendo el líquido caliente bajar por su garganta hasta calentarle el estómago.

―Delicioso… ―susurró, levantando la vista para mirar a su novio.

Se dio cuenta de que él la observaba, expectante, como esperando algo. Hinata frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Naruto-kun? ¿Ocurre algo?―La situación era parecida a unos días atrás, cuando él se había percatado de que Hinata se merecía más que una taza llena de grietas a punto de desmoronarse.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Aquella taza la hacía distinta.

―Esa taza… ¿te gusta?―Hinata volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Bajó la vista a la taza, no encontrando nada de particular en ella… Salvo que los colores que lo adornaban no eran los preferidos de su novio… pero sí los suyos. Tampoco estaba agrietada ni desconchada y desde luego no era de plástico.

Y parecía… nueva.

Sus ojos se abrieron al comprender y levantó de nuevo los ojos para mirar a Naruto, quién ahora se rascaba una mejilla, en un gesto típico en él que denotaba vergüenza o nerviosismo.

―¿Sabes? Pensé mucho la última vez que estuviste aquí… que quería que tuvieses una taza para ti, una que fuera tuya. A partir de ahora, cada vez que vengas a pasar al rato o a dormir o a lo que sea… te serviré la leche o el té en esa taza… Cuando la vi supe que era perfecta para ti. Quiero que esta casa sea también la tuya, Hinata. ―Los orbes perlados de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas―. Quiero que te sientas a gusto aquí, conmigo. ―Naruto se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta juntar su frente con la suya, necesitando sentirla.

―Naruto-kun… ―No tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento; y aunque las encontrara el nudo que le apretaba la garganta le habría impedido hablar.

Así que dejó que sus labios hablaran por ella. Dejó que él invadiera su boca con la lengua. Dejó que sus manos acariciaran su cuerpo y que sus brazos la acunaran contra su pecho.

Porque una acción decía más que mil palabras.

Y, una vez más, Naruto así se lo había demostrado.

**Fin Una taza**

* * *

**Hala, ahí queda eso. Prometo no publicar nada más fuera de lo planeado. Que sino ni yo doy a basto ni vosotros tampoco. Me voy a hacer la comida, que son casi las tres y media y aún no hemos comido nadie en esta casa.**

**Pero antes... ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
